


chi-town

by SurferGuy333 (apurochi)



Category: Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apurochi/pseuds/SurferGuy333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but still I think of you & take it out on myself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The shopping center parking lot was empty, and they were in the passenger seat of Kouki’s car. His pants were down around his ankles and Yellowcard lead singer Ryan Key was kneeling in front of him with Kouki’s dick in his mouth. Kouki’s face was hot with shame, but his shallow panting gave away his arousal.

Yellowcard lead singer Ryan Key paused to spit on his palm and slick Kouki up even more. “I can’t believe you’re letting the singer of perennial pop punk hits Ocean Avenue and Only One do this to you, you piece of shit,” he said in monotone, stroking, squeezing, making Kouki’s dick squelch between his palms. “I bet you’re enjoying this so much you can’t even talk. You’re so—” he put the head in his mouth for a second and it came out with a pop “—fucking pathetic. A pervert.” Yellowcard lead singer Ryan Key went back in, so deep his nose was buried in Kouki’s pubic hair.

“ _Fuck_ , Ryan,” he grunted. Below him, Yellowcard lead singer Ryan Key stopped for a second to mumble “shut up,” and run his tongue flat along the shaft, but when he went back Kouki felt the suction get stronger and the tempo slightly increase. He was getting close. Yellowcard lead singer Ryan Key didn’t let up, and Kouki started scrambling to grip the upholstery. A couple of quick bobs later, Kouki came in Yellowcard lead singer Ryan Key's mouth and his shoulders finally relaxed as he slumped into the seat. Yellowcard lead singer Ryan Key climbed over Kouki to get out of the car, and once outside he wiped his lips clean with the back of his hand.  

Neither of them looked at each other during the drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

the shopping center parking lot was empty, and they were in the passenger seat of kouki’s car. his pants were down around his ankles and masaru was kneeling in front of him with kouki’s dick in his mouth. kouki’s face was hot with shame, but his shallow panting gave away his arousal.

masaru paused to spit on his palm and slick kouki up even more. “I can’t believe you’re letting a kid do this to you, you piece of shit,” he said in monotone, stroking, squeezing, making kouki’s dick squelch between his palms. “I bet you’re enjoying this so much you can’t even talk. you’re so—” he put the head in his mouth for a second and it came out with a pop “—fucking pathetic. a pervert.” masaru went back in, so deep his nose was buried in kouki’s pubic hair.

“fuck, masaru,” he grunted. below him, masaru stopped for a second to mumble “shut up,” and run his tongue flat along the shaft, but when he went back kouki felt the suction get stronger and the tempo slightly increase. he was getting close. masaru didn’t let up, and kouki started scrambling to grip the upholstery. a couple of quick bobs later, kouki came in masaru’s mouth and his shoulders finally relaxed as he slumped into the seat. masaru climbed over kouki to get out of the car, and once outside he wiped his lips clean with the back of his hand.  

neither of them looked at each other during the drive home.


End file.
